Animal Attraction
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode AnimalAttraction.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Kim becomes obsessed with trying to find her soul mate though the latest teen fad, Animology. Mission Briefing * Villains: Señor Senior, Senior, Señor Senior, Junior * Evil plot: freeze Billionare's Club as an act of revenge * Kim's transportation: Pop Pop Porter's corn dog blimp, and a jetski Episode Description Kim falls for the latest craze sweeping Middleton High, Animology, which purports to predict personality and romantic compatibility. Along the way, she and Ron have to stop Señor Senior, Senior's scheme to destroy the Billionaire's Club and deal with Animology's prediction that Señor Senior, Junior is her soul-mate. Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes * Kim: "Surrender Señor Senior... Senior." * Señor Senior Senior: I must respectfully decline, but well played, Kim Possible. Well played. But the next time, you will not be so lucky. * Señor Senior Senior: Until then... be well! * Ron: Bad man. Good manners. ---- * Ron: I finished the Animology test. * Kim: Let me guess, blue baboon? * Ron: Worse. I'm a pink sloth, Kim! ---- * Ron: You blue foxes think you know everything! ---- * Kim: "If Animology says that Senor Senior Junior is my soul mate, I say "Forget Animology!" * Ron: "Done and done." ---- * Señor Senior Junior: Why didn't you just aim the laser at their bodies? * Señor Senior Senior: Junior, if you do not understand this traditions of villiany, I have failed as a father. ---- * Señor Senior Junior: Kim Possible! You are the blue fox! I am the yellow trout! We are meant to be... we are... ..soul mates!! Notes * This episode was included in The Villain Files. AAboat1.jpg AAboat2.jpg AAboat3.jpg AAboat4.jpg AAboat5.jpg AAboat6.jpg AAboat7.jpg AAboat8.jpg AAboat9.jpg AAboat10.jpg * While Kim and Ron were jet-skiing to the Billionaire's Club island, in the boats leaving can be seen a variety of Middleton Background Characters. Most notable were, in order, the cheerleaders Hope, Jessica, Marcella, Liz, "Eunice Brower"(fanon name), Crystal, Tara, and "Lacy"(fanon name). In addition the girls fanon call "Ashley"(purple top) and "Alex Sapphic, aka 'The Background Lesbian'"(red top) were in a boat just before Crystal's. ** How could Kim not see them? *** Maybe because they were all on the side which Kim's hairstyle blocks most of her peripheral sight. * Besides the people at the billionaire club, the only ones who didn't get an animology profile result were Rufus, Wade, "Pop Pop" Porter, The tweebs/Jim & Tim, and Senor Senior Sr. Production Information * 9th episode in chronological order Errors * In a few scenes, Jr. had a mole, while in the other scenes, he doesn't. * The gold pin that Pop Pop Porter wears on his tie is not there in the first close-up while Ron is hugging him, but is clearly visible both before and after that point. * While Senor Senior Sr. is about to pull the lever down to show Kim and Ron their big cryo-bator, much bigger than Pop Pop's cryo-bator, Kim's right hand glove is missing. It was also missing when Rufus was heading for the red button to stop the cryo-bator from freezing them. But that was before Rufus scarfed down Ron's corn dogs to fatten up and put on some weight. * When Ron ate one last corn dog before Kim figured out that clone smell of Junior's, at the crime scene, his right glove was missing before he ate his last corn dog. Continuity Allusions Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External links *KP Tome page *KP Tome: Animal Attraction transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1